kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider NEXT GENERATIONS: Eras
, , Heisei Era and Reiwa Era. |airdate = March 5, 2020 |releasedate = March 5, 2020 |writer = Seiho Sugaku |director = Seiho Sugaku |previous = TBA |previousspecial = sa |previousother = 2019‎: Apocalypse |previousspecialother = sa sa |next = d |nextspecial = da |nextother = da d |nextspecialother = da da |titlecard = Nopicture.jpg }} is the Movie War cross-over film of Kamen Rider Vinur, and . As the first installment of the NEXT GENERATION Series, it is the successor to the . This film also serves as a tribute to the ''Heisei and Reiwa eras, featuring guest cameos from almost all of the Heisei seasons. The first trailer of the film was unveiled on February 13, 2020, and premiered in theaters on March 5, 2020, alongside its DVD/Blu-Ray release on the same date. This film has the honor of having the longest runtime out of all the Kamen Rider films, clocking in at 3 hours and 15 minutes. The main tagline for this movie is . This film also marks the first time a Rider from a different season uses the to transform, in this case being . It also marks the first and only time transforms into Kamen Rider Zero-One. Synopsis The worlds of the Riders have... merged together?! As Seihō Sūgaku discovers of the existence of in his world, something he knows shouldn't exist, he makes his way there, only to encounter a , who informs him that the worlds are slowly beginning to merge once more, a fate that his had tried to eliminate though the use of Ohma Zi-O, once upon a time. Now, the race of time begins to prevent the destruction of the worlds, and to figure out who the catalyst is behind all of this madness. And it all starts with the of the CEO of Hiden Intelligence... Meanwhile, the aforementioned of Hiden Intelligence stumbles upon a high-school student dreaming to be king, and his fellow friends, who have all gained their memories of the old timeline. As they discover a plan hatched to destroy the world, they must find as many allies as they can gather to stop this multiversal threat... Continuity and Placement * ''Kamen Rider Vinur: Takes place between the events of episodes 13 and 14. * : To be announced. * : Takes place after the events of the , but before the events of the . * : Takes place after the events of . Plot To be announced. Characters Kamen Riders Legend Riders Allies Cast Vinur Cast * : Zero-One Cast * |飛電 或人|Hiden Aruto}}: |高橋 文哉|Takahashi Fumiya}} * |イズ|Izu}}: |鶴嶋乃 愛|Tsurushima Noa}} * |不破 諫|Fuwa Isamu}}: |岡田 龍太郎|Okada Ryūtarō}} * |刃 唯阿|Yaiba Yua}}: |井桁 弘恵|Igeta Hiroe}} Zi-O Cast * |常磐 ソウゴ|Tokiwa Sōgo}}: |奥野 壮|Okuno Sō}} * |明光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}: |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * |ウォズ|Wozu}}: |渡邊 圭祐|Watanabe Keisuke}} * |ツクヨミ|Tsukuyomi}}: |大幡 しえり|Ōhata Shieri}} Returning Cast * |如月 弦太朗|Kisaragi Gentarō}}: |福士 蒼汰|Fukushi Sōta}} * |朔田 流星|Sakuta Ryūsei}}: |吉沢 亮|Yoshizawa Ryō}} * |美咲 撫子|Misaki Nadeshiko}}: |真野 恵里菜|Mano Erina}} Guest Cast Form Changes and Collectibles Used KanCapsules * Capsules Used: ** Vinur *** RideCapsules: Vinur *** ArmorCapsules: TBA. *** LegendCapsules: Fourze, Zi-O, Zero-One * Forms Used: ** Vinur *** Vinur, Vinur-Spacet, Vinur-Jikan, Vinur-AI Progrise Keys * Keys Used: ** *** Rising Hopper, Flying Falcon ** *** Shooting Wolf ** *** Rushing Cheetah * Forms Used: ** Zero-One *** Rising Hopper, Flying Falcon ** Vulcan *** Shooting Wolf ** Valkyrie *** Rushing Cheetah RideWatches * Watches Used: ** *** Zi-O, Zero-One, Vinur, Zi-O II, Zi-OTrinity, GrandZi-O ** *** Geiz, Vulcan, GeizRevive (Goretsu, Shippu) ** ** *** Tsukuyomi, Femme, Nadeshiko, Poppy, Valkyrie ** *** Zero-One * Forms Used: ** Zi-O *** Zi-O, Zi-O Zero-OneArmor, Zi-O VinurArmor, Zi-O II, Zi-OTrinity, Grand-Zi-O ** Geiz *** Geiz, Geiz VulcanArmor, GeizRevive Goretsu, GeizRevive Shippu ** Tsukuyomi *** Tsukuyomi, Tsukuyomi FemmeArmor, Tsukuyomi NadeshikoArmor, Tsukuyomi PoppyArmor, Tsukuyomi ValkyrieArmor ** Zero-One *** Zero-One Astroswitches * Switches Used: ** *** Rocket, Launcher, Drill, Radar, Cosmic, Fusion, Meteor, Nadeshiko ** *** Meteor, Fire, Meteor Storm ** *** Rocket, Radar, Rocket Super-1 * Forms Used: ** Fourze *** Base States, Cosmic States, Meteor Fusion States, Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States ** Meteor *** Meteor, Meteor Storm ** Nadeshiko *** Base States, Rocket States Quotes Transformation Announcements - Zero-One= * Zero-One ** "Jump! Authorise! Progrise! To-bia ga Rise! Rising Hopper! A jump to the sky turns to a rider kick." (Zero-One Rising Hopper) ** "Wing! Authorise! Progrise! Fly to the Sky! Flying Falcon! Spread your wings and prepare for a force." (Zero-One Flying Falcon) * Vulcan ** "Bullet! Authorise! Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider. ShotRise! Shooting Wolf! The elevation increases as the bullet is fired." (Vulcan Shooting Wolf) * Valkyrie ** "Dash! Authorise! Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider. ShotRise! Rushing Cheetah! Try to outrun this demon to get left in the dust." (Valkyrie Rushing Cheetah) - Vinur= }}